First Word
by Kaylee Mechanique
Summary: Future Fic. Rick just wants to surprise Kate...if only their daughter would cooperate with his plan.


Kate emerged from their bedroom fully dressed for work. As she strode into the office she could hear her husband trying to engage their daughter in a conversation. She couldn't hear the subject just the gentle murmur of Rick's voice, which made her smile.

As she reached the doorway, she heard Rick stop talking and caught his eye as they smiled at each other. "Come to join us for breakfast?" he asked despite knowing the answer.

"Of course," Kate replied bending to kiss their 5 month old daughter Emily on the top of her head. "What's on the menu today?"

"Scrambled eggs with cheese, whole wheat toast, and fresh cut up strawberries and bananas." He turned to face Emily and held up a banana, "Can you say banana, Emily? Ba-Naa-Nuh?"

Emily just babbled out a string of na-na-nas and giggled like she was playing the most fun game in the world, which made Rick grin ear to ear like he was playing too.

Kate hid her smile and pretended to be outraged. "Gee Rick, I'm glad your aiming so high for our daughter." Rick shot her a confused look, so she elaborated. "Trying to get her first word to be banana when Alexis' was denouement? I feel like you don't have very high expectations for Emily."

Rick looked guilty for a moment before seeing the smile on Kate's face. "I'll have you know that Alexis' first word was actually daddy. You can be just as easy as I am on some occasions."

Kate rolled her eyes and grinned as she finished breakfast. "I'm aware that I can be as easy as you, we have a daughter remember? Besides since you have the luxury of working from home I'm certain that Emily's first word will be daddy as well."

Kate stood and kissed Rick goodbye before picking Emily up out of her high chair and giving her a hug and kisses before setting her back down. She walked back to their bedroom and removed her gun and badge from the safe and headed for the door.

As she picked up her keys she called out "I love you both!" to Rick and Emily before leaving for work, certain that she would be stuck spending the day doing paperwork while Rick got to play with Emily and coerce her into saying 'daddy.'

After watching Kate leave and then listening for the faint rumble of the elevator to make sure Kate actually left, Rick resumed what he had been doing before Kate had joined them for breakfast. "Emily can you say mama? Ma-Ma?"

Emily let out a string of ms before being reduced to giggles.

Rick sighed, "Come on work with me kid for your mom, please?"

Kate was home by 5:45 after spending the day doing paperwork exactly like she had predicted. She opened the front door and saw Rick entertaining Emily in her high chair. Emily offered up a wide smile and giggled as her mother entered the apartment. Rick looked up and called out, "So our fearless detective has returned! Catch any bad guys today?"

Kate sighed as she headed for the safe in the bedroom to put away her badge and gun calling out behind her "No bad guys, just some bad paperwork jobs by some of the unis."

Upon her return to the kitchen she asked, "What's for dinner? It smells amazing!"

Rick came around the counter and greeted Kate properly, pulling her to his chest for a hug and kissing the top of her head before bending his neck so his lips could find hers. "Spaghetti with homemade garlic bread," he responded to her earlier question.

"So what have you and Emily been up to all day?"

"Well I tried unsuccessfully to get her first word out of her most of the day. Other than that I read her some Dr. Seuss before her nap. Then while she napped I pounded out two chapters of the next book. Ah and before starting dinner we played a few rounds of peek-a-boo. Overall a very productive day in the Castle household."

Kate left her husband's comforting embrace to properly greet her daughter. Kate grabbed her out of the high chair and hugged her close spinning around to face Rick. "Hi Emily! I missed you! Did you have fun today with daddy? Did you miss mama?"

Emily smiled at Kate and giggled before going quiet for a moment and then called out "Mama!"

Upon hearing that a few tears slid down Kate's cheeks even as Emily called out "Mama" again.

Rick merely grinned and came over to wrap his wife and youngest daughter in a hug. Kate's tears turned to laughter as she celebrated a small victory. "Ha! She spends all day with you and her first word is still 'mama!'"

Rick's head was resting on top of Kate's so she couldn't see the smug and self-satisfied grin on his face as he responded, "Imagine that," while privately marveling at the excellent timing Emily had chosen to speak her first word.


End file.
